


A Certain Quality

by Kalloway



Category: Monster High
Genre: Mentioned Abbey/Heath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: (or lack thereof)
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Certain Quality

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 5/The Man Without Qualities

Frankie frowned and then read Abbey the next question from the magazine she was holding. New issue meant new quizzes and new relationship advice. 

"Good qualities? Hmm." Abbey blew a thin later of ice crystals onto her already cold drink while thinking. "Heath has many qualities, but how good they are... Maybe it better to say he is without qualities that most would consider good?" 

"But you do?" Frankie questioned with a smile. "Well, we all like different things and that's okay." 

She closed the magazine, though. This definitely wasn't the sort of thing it tended to cover very well. And opposites apparently attracted, especially among her friends. So Abbey and Heath's relationship wasn't entirely a surprise. 

"I do," Abbey confirmed. "Sometimes, at least. Other times..." 

Abbey continued and, well, Frankie didn't quite understand the analogy but it was blunt yet colorful and-- 

Well, to be honest, probably absolutely correct.


End file.
